Enfrentando realidades
by TwiMAK
Summary: Edward y Bella, un matrimonio joven y prometedor, pero una noticia los hara cambiar sus prioridades y veran las cosas de manera diferente.  ExB  18 por lemmon


_**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia, sí es nuestra.**_

* * *

><p>Edward y yo somos un matrimonio como cualquier otro, nos casamos jóvenes, después de terminar la universidad. Él maneja la compañía de su padre, Cullen L.T.D, especialista en diseño de aviones comerciales y avionetas, él es ingeniero aeronáutico, y yo me gradué en letras y estoy haciendo la maestría en Literatura Inglesa. El tiene 25 años y yo 23 y tenemos dos años de casados y han sido los mejores años de mi vida, hasta que el asumió la presidencia de la compañía haciendo que pasáramos menos tiempo juntos, pero hemos conseguido equilibrar las cosas y siempre pasamos los fines de semana juntos, no importa lo que suceda en su trabajo, los fines de semana son nuestros. Recuerdo un fin de semana en particular en el que hablamos sobre tener familia.<p>

_Flashback_

Estábamos sentados en la terraza del departamento, disfrutando de la vista maravillosa que tenemos de Central Park, nos tomábamos un delicioso expresso, sentados uno al lado del otro, acurrucados.

-Cariño, ¿has pensado alguna vez en que tengamos hijos? - Le pregunté.

-Si lo pensé, antes de casarnos, esa fue una de las razones por las que me quise casar contigo, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -

-Sé que apenas tenemos año y medio de matrimonio, pero estaba pensando que pudiera ser buena idea que extendiéramos la familia -

-Bella, ¿cuál es el apuro? Apenas tenemos año y medio juntos, de los cuales el último año ha sido una locura por mi trabajo, estás sacando la maestría, ¿para que quieres que tengamos hijos ahora? - Dijo un poco molesto.

-No lo estaba diciendo para que te molestaras, solo te estaba sugiriendo que tuviéramos hijos, mas no te dije cuando -

-Lo sé, pero ese tema me pone nervioso, estoy abrumado de trabajo y no quiero pensar en eso por ahora -

-Pareciera que no lo quisieras -

-Ya te dije que sí, pero no por ahora, y es mejor que dejemos el tema hasta aquí -

Se levantó del asiento y se fue dentro de la casa, y hasta allí quedó ese tema.

_Fin flashback_

Y aquí estoy, seis meses después de esa discusión, esperando para hacerme un examen de sangre, no me he sentido bien últimamente y si mis sospechas son ciertas, en mi casa va a arder Troya. La enfermera apareció, tomo la muestra de sangre y me dijo que en una hora estaría lista, así que bajé a la cafetería a tomar un té mientras esperaba los resultados y pensar como se lo diría a Edward si los exámenes confirmaban mis sospechas.

Una hora después, mis temores fueron confirmados, estaba embarazada, esperaba un bebé de Edward, ahora venía lo fuerte, como se lo diría. Llegué a casa y solo podía pensar en cómo se lo diría, le iba a dar un ataque, el me había dejado muy claro que no quería hijos todavía y menos ahora que en los últimos meses el trabajo se había multiplicado. Cuando llegué a casa me sorprendió verlo allí.

-¿Dónde estabas? - Preguntó.

-Eh… en la universidad -

-Tus clases terminaron hace dos horas -

-¿Me estás chequeando ahora? - Dije molesta soltando mis cosas.

-No, solo que no me gusta que me mientas -

-No te estoy mintiendo, estaba en la universidad- (Solo que en el ambulatorio) Pensé.

-Está bien, como tú digas. Voy a estar en mi despacho, avísame cuando la cena esté lista -

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, no entendía lo que acababa de suceder, ¿por qué me había tratado así? No entendía nada, definitivamente hoy no era un buen momento para decirle que vamos a ser padres. Preparé la cena y a la hora lo llamé, nos sentamos en silencio y después de unos minutos tomó mi mano y la besó.

-Bella, cariño, discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, es que estoy muy presionado -

-Está bien, lo entiendo -

-Hoy la esposa de uno de los empleados sufrió un accidente de auto y estaba con su bebé, ambos están bien pero sufrieron lesiones y están internados en el hospital, pero lo peor es que Sam ni siquiera está en el país, hubo que llamarlo para que viniera inmediatamente y eso me puso muy mal, me hizo pensar en lo que haría si hubieras sido tu y nuestro hijo y yo a miles de kilómetros de distancia y me volví loco, y cuando llego a casa y no estabas, me sentí peor -

-Pero aquí estoy y no me va a pasar nada -

-Bella, prométeme que no vamos a tener hijos todavía, prométeme que no los tendremos hasta que me haya estabilizado en la compañía y pueda estar juntos a ustedes todo el tiempo, prométeme que te vas a cuidar y no saldrás embarazada -

Escucharlo pedirme eso me rompió el corazón, como iba a prometerle eso si lo único que me estaba pidiendo a estas alturas ya era algo imposible.

-Edward, estás exagerando, además, me parece un poco egoísta de tu parte pedirme eso - Retiré mi mano de la suya.

-¿Te parece egoísta querer estar a tu lado cuando sea el momento indicado de extender nuestra familia? -

-Me parece egoísta que me pidas que me cuide y que espere hasta que tú estés listo, ¿qué hay de mi? ¿Qué hay cuando yo esté lista? -

-Bella, por favor, más adelante podemos hablar de nuevo sobre esto, pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar y que no me darás hijos por ahora -

Lo miré a los ojos y me levanté de la mesa, no podía prometerle algo que ya era imposible. Levanté la mesa y llevé todo a la cocina, solo quería estar sola. Las siguientes semanas fueron muy tensas entre nosotros, no volvimos a tocar el tema de los hijos y eso por supuesto incluía el no haberle dicho todavía que estaba embarazada.

A medida que pasaban los días las ganas por contárselo a alguien crecían, pero no podía, el merecía ser el primero en saberlo, aunque no lo quisiera, así me que me mordí la lengua todas las veces que hablaba con mi madre y con Esme. Los síntomas se hacían más obvios y cada vez que Edward me descubría con la cara en el wáter le decía que era algo que me había caído mal. Tenía varios días disgustada con él, no dejaba que se me acercara ni que me tocara, solo me limitaba a besarlo para despedirlo en las mañanas y a saludarlo cuando llegaba en las noches, me sentía molesta por no querer a mi bebé, era como una leona defendiendo a su cachorro. Una noche me confrontó.

_Flashback_

-Bella, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? Desde hace semanas estás actuando raro, no me dejas ni acercarme a ti, ¿qué te pasa? -

-No me pasa nada - Lo ignoré.

-Claro que te pasa, te la pasas enferma, no me dejas que me acerque a ti, hace semanas que no estamos juntos, lo único que te falta es mudarte a otro cuarto para no compartir la cama conmigo -

-Estoy haciendo lo que me pediste - Lo encaré.

-¿Que quieres decir? -

-Me pediste que me cuidara, eso es lo que estoy haciendo -

-Bella… -

-Me dijiste que no querías hijos, pues la mejor manera es la abstinencia -

Salí de la cocina y lo dejé solo.

_Fin flashback_

Después de esa noche las cosas solo fueron de mal en peor, ahora casi ni hablábamos, no preguntaba por mis cosas y yo no preguntaba por las suyas, éramos dos completos extraños en casa, las cosas tenían que cambiar, ya pronto se me iba a notar el embarazo y no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad, tenía que encontrar la manera, aunque no fuera el momento más indicado, estaba decidida a hacerlo esta noche.

Lo estaba esperando en la sala cuando llego del trabajo, dejó el maletín en la sala y se acercó a mí para sentarse al frente, tomó mis manos y me miró fijamente.

-Bella, estas semanas han sido un infierno para mí, no podemos seguir así -

-Lo sé, para mí tampoco han sido fáciles - Dije bajando la mirada al piso, tomó mi barbilla y levantó mi rostro.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y muchos puntos que aclarar, pero lamentablemente no podrá ser ahora, debo hacer maleta, mañana salgo de viaje y regreso en una semana -

-¿A dónde vas? -

-Voy a Italia, Air Italia está pidiendo unos modelos nuevos y voy a cerrar el negocio. Tal vez no sea el mejor momento para irme, pero creo que la distancia nos ayudará a ver mejor las cosas entre nosotros y nos ayudará a relajarnos un poco, se ve que el estrés de lo que sucede te está afectando- Pasó un dedo por debajo de las marcas que tenía debajo de los ojos, si tan solo supiera.

-Tienes razón, ve a tu viaje y cuando regreses hablaremos -

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a la habitación a hacer las maletas. A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, me susurró un te amo, me besó y se marchó. Tres días habían pasado desde que se fue, me llamaba todos los días para saber cómo estaba, estos días de separación me habían hecho bien, estaba relajada y podía disfrutar de mi bebé, había ido al médico y todo estaba en orden, tenia aproximadamente ocho semanas de embarazo y estaba todo muy bien, me moría por decirle a Edward pero debía esperar a que volviera. Esa noche me llamó como siempre.

-Hola Cariño -

-Hola amor- Le respondí.

-¿Sabes? Te extraño demasiado, daría lo que fuera por tenerte aquí -

-Yo también te extraño mucho -

-Estuve pensando en la última discusión que tuvimos y tenías razón -

-¿En qué? -

-En que es egoísta de mi parte hacerte esperar a cuando yo esté listo y yo decida cuándo es el momento de tener hijos -

-Oh Edward… -

-Es cierto cielo, lamento todo lo que te hice pasar todas estas semanas, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal, pero es que lo de la familia de Sam me asustó mucho, de verdad -

-Lo entiendo, te pusiste en sus zapatos, pero ya verás que nosotros estaremos bien - Dije poniendo la mano en mi pequeñísimo bultito.

-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo, amor -

-Créeme que a mí también me haría muy feliz! - Dije lagrimeando.

-Pues te prometo que apenas pise la casa, comenzaremos a buscar un bebé -

Si tan solo supiera que ya lo tenemos. Hablamos unos minutos más y luego cortamos la llamada, en este momento no podría ser más feliz. Estaba sentada en el sofá, ansiosa porque la hora siguiente pasara volando para poder estar con Edward, lo deseaba tanto. Llevaba una semana fuera de casa por un viaje de negocios. Me metí en mis pensamientos, recordando nuestro primer encuentro, fue en los probadores de Victoria Secret's doy gracias a Alice por su salida de compras ese día. Los siguientes encuentros fueron cada vez más pasionales, la lujuria recorría mi cuerpo nada más vernos y después de varias semanas ignorándonos más las hormonas del embarazo, mi cuerpo lo deseaba como nunca.

Ahogué un grito cuando sentí sus manos acariciando mi cuello y tirando hacia atrás mi pelo para besarme a través del respaldo del sofá. Joder, ya estaba a mil con solo sus besos. Me separé de él brevemente para que rodeara el sofá e hice que se recostara poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndome lenta y tortuosamente haciendo fricción sobre nuestras partes más sensibles por encima de la ropa.

-Edward, te extrañe – dije en un gemido.

-Y yo a ti preciosa, extrañe tus besos, tus caricias, esas manos de diosa… - me separé unos centímetros para mirarlo ceñuda.

-Maldita sea, Edward. Yo te extrañe a ti, no lo que tu cuerpo pueda provocar al mío – solté con rabia, malditas hormonas.

-Bella no seas tonta, claro que extraño todo en ti, desde lo físico a lo emocional cariño. Extraño todo lo que te dije, pero también extraño tus sonrojos, extraño tus sonrisas, extraño tus ojitos marrones tan expresivos, y lo que más extraño ¿sabes lo que es? – negué con la cabeza – lo que más extrañe fue decirte frente a ti "Te Quiero" – terminó de decir besándome dulcemente. Le correspondí al beso y estuvimos así por varios minutos, cuando nos separamos me quedé mirándolo a los ojos y le dije…

-Yo también te quiero Edward –

Seguimos besándonos por minutos u horas no estoy segura, pero cuando mis necesidades me sobrepasaban, comencé a desabotonarle la camisa, la siguió su cinturón, sus vaqueros y su bóxer, cuando él iba a hacer lo mismo conmigo lo detuve, cogí sus manos por las muñecas y las puse detrás de su cuello y se las até con su propio cinturón.

-Bella, por favor – dijo suplicante.

-Calla cariño, sólo disfruta, son muchas semanas de estar separados.

Dicho esto, me volví a sentar a horcajadas encima de él. Devoré sus labios con ganas, las ganas de estar tanto tiempo separada de él hicieron estragos en mí, bajé por su mandíbula y cuello dando mordisquitos suaves arrancándole leves gemidos. Bajé más hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde enrosqué mi lengua a su alrededor – como él lo hace conmigo – aquí sus gemidos fueron más agudos.

Con una mano empecé a frotar lentamente su pene, y con la otra fui desabotonando lenta muy lentamente botón a botón de mi camisa. A esta altura, él tenía sus ojos negros como el carbón por el deseo.

Moví más rápidamente la mano que estaba en su pene, me encantaba saber que esos gemidos se los provocaba yo. Noté como se puso tenso, señal que el orgasmo se aproximaba. Antes de que se derramase en mi mano, aminoré los movimientos de mi mano hasta finalmente parar. Me levanté para poder quitarme mis pantalones y fue cuando me fijé en Edward, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una expresión frustrada en la cara. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré…

-¿Frustrado Edwarcito? – dije con burla.

-Isabella, deja de jugar de una maldita vez y cabálgame como tú sólo sabes –

-A tus órdenes amor – dicho y hecho, me senté sobre él, introduciéndolo en mí de una sólo estocada, fuerte y acertada. Puse mis manos en sus hombros para tener mayor impulso, y comencé a moverme arriba y abajo con frenesí, no paré ni tan solo un momento, no podía parar, lo había extrañado demasiado como para permitirme ese lujo.

-Oh, Bella sigue así –

-Sí Edward, hazme llegar, quiero que lleguemos juntos al máximo punto de placer –

-Vas a volverme loco –

-Es justo lo que pretendo, cielo –

Ya no hubo tiempo para más cháchara, su voz entrecortada fue el detonante para hacerme llegar a mi gran maravilloso orgasmo, que fue seguido segundos después por el de él. Dejé caer mi cabeza en su hombro, para recuperarme un poco aún sin salir de él.

Pasado unos minutos, y ya recuperados me acordé que era el momento en que le tenía que enseñar los papeles que darían un giro de 180º a nuestras vidas, no podía esperar más.

-Espérame aquí tengo que mostrarte una cosa – le dije un poco nerviosa, me coloqué su camisa sin abrochar, no pensaba tardarme mucho. Fui a la habitación, y cogí el sobre que había dejado en la gaveta de la cómoda. Volví a la sala y él seguía en la misma posición que le había dejado, lo miré a los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios le dije.

-Ábrelo – me miró confundido pero accedió. Empezó a leer, sus ojos pasaron de confusión a sorpresa y de sorpresa a alegría, dibujándose así una enorme sonrisa en su boca.

-Cariño, ¿qué es esto? – preguntó lo obvio. Me senté de nuevo a horcajadas quitándole los papeles de la mano y dejándolos a un lado, mordí levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y le dije.

-Esto amor mío, significa que seremos papás -

-Espera un segundo, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? - Dijo sentándose.

-Desde hace aproximadamente un mes -

-Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? - Dijo un poco molesto.

-El día que te lo iba a decir fue el día de nuestra primera discusión, querías que te prometiera algo que ya no iba a poder ser -

-Lo lamento, no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo lamento - Dijo abrazándome.

-Yo también lo lamento mucho, debí habértelo dicho de igual forma -

-No era el momento y no te lo reprocho -

-¿Estás feliz? - Le pregunté.

-No te imaginas cuanto -

Y así nos fundimos en un beso mejor que los que nunca habíamos tenido. Este beso estaba cargado de amor, de felicidad, pero sobre todo estaba cargado de esperanza, esperanza por nuestro futuro hijo.


End file.
